Happy Birthday Adalind
by grimmswan
Summary: Celebrating Adalind's birthday. Story in the first part, followed by romantic smut
Adalind awoke to the sight of her baby boy in the arms of the man she loved.

Nick came back into their bed and placed Kelly between them. He kissed her tenderly and whispered "Happy birthday Adalind."

She smiled up at Nick, then placed her hand on his neck and pulled him to her for another kiss.

Kelly decided he wanted to give his mommy kisses too. Nick and Adalind laughed when their kiss was interrupted by wet baby lips.

"Awe, best birthday kisses" Adalind cood, picking up and hugging her son to her.

Nick wished he could spend the whole day with them, but he and Adalind had to get to work. They hoped they would be able to celebrate properly that night.

When Adalind got into the office, she was wished a happy birthday by several of her coworkers. They even had a cupcakes and sang her happy birthday. At about noon, a delivery man showed up with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Adalind couldn't help but feel a little smug over the envious looks from the other women in the firm when they saw it. When she opened the card and read what it said, she had to pocket it quickly and fight the blush that threatened to spread. Adalind was pretty sure Nick had written the message and placed it in the bouquet himself.

The day passed with birthday well wishes and compliments on both the beautiful flowers and on having a man thoughtful enough to send them. There were offers to grab drinks after work, but Adalind politely declined. She had a baby and a sexy man waiting for her, and she wanted to get to them as soon as possible.

Adalind was just gathering her stuff to leave when she got a text from Nick.

"Rosalie and Monroe want to host a birthday dinner for you. They were insistent. Meet you at their house."

Warmth filled Adalind's heart at the sweetness being shown by the wesson couple. They had become as much her friends as Nick's, and it was wonderful.

As soon as she entered the blutbad and fuchsbaugh's home, Adalind was greeted with hugs and happybirthdays. Nick, Hank and Wu arrived an hour later.

"If you notice, I am carrying a wrapped present, while Hank over here has a gift bag"

"Not all of us has the time or ability to wrap gifts, sergeant." Hank retorted.

Nick and Adalind shared a look and a smirk.

Nick was not carrying a present. His would be given to her later that night, as promised by that card.

Dinner passed pleasantly. The couple had purchased a cake from a local bakery. Monroe praised how the shop had so many unique flavors, using all organic ingredients.

Then it was time for presents.

From Rosalie and Monroe, a teal blue cashmere sweater.

"Rosalie picked it out" Monroe stated.

From Wu,

"Did you really get a grown woman, who is a lawyer, a remote controlled helicopter." Hank said incredulously.

"It's something fun" Wu defended.

"She has a baby. How long do you think that toy is going to last"

"She can keep it out of reach, I'm sure"

"Nick will probably play with it more than Adalind."

Still shaking his head at Wu, Hank handed Adalind his gift bag.

A box of handmade chocolates, and a bag of gourmet coffee.

"Oh, like Nick won't eat half the chocolates or drink half the coffee."

Hank shot Wu a glare.

Adalind thanked them all for their thoughtfulness.

She had spent so many of her birthdays either alone or hanging out with people she could barely consider friends. It had always been an occasion for Adalind to think about what she didn't have, but desperately wanted.

A family that loved her, and wanted her. Wanted to be around her. A man who would kiss her all the time because he could not get enough of her. Friends who would do goofy stuff because they wanted her to laugh, to be happy.

So many times Adalind had blown out candles, making wishes that never came true, but this year, she didn't have to make a wish.

She wasn't alone anymore.

The presents given, and cake eaten, (Wu eating the most), the gathering soon wrapped up and everyone said their goodbye's.

They had to take separate cars back to their loft, but as soon as Nick and Adalind were in their bedroom and put a sleeping Kelly in his crib, Nick pulled Adalind into a passionate kiss that had her breathless and weak in the knees.

"I have been wanting to do that all day." Nick whispered huskily.

"Me too" Adalind confirmed.

They continued kissing, and began undressing one another. Nick laid Adalind gently onto the bed and mouthed her body.

This was the birthday present she had been most looking forward to.

Nick,

making love to her,

worshiping her,

taking her to the height of bliss.

He made his way to her center, licking and caressing the silky petals. She dug her fingers into his hair and cried out, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his neck as he sucked in her red bud.

Adalind trembled with sheer euphoria as Nick brought her down and then made his way back to her lips, retracing the path he made with his mouth.

"Tell me what you want Adalind. What do you want me to do to you."

"Make love to me, Nick, I want you to make love to me."

Cupping the back of her neck in one hand, Nick took Adalind's lips, softly gently, thoroughly, tracing with his tongue, before slipping inside, exploring and caressing her tongue.

He moved his hands over her body, while hers cupped his shoulders. She loved the feel of the muscles on his back, so mascaline. His body was all male, and all hers.

He eased himself inside her, slowly, tortuously, making Adalind want to grab his hips and pull Nick inside of her faster.

But he took his time, drawing out their lovemaking as long as possible, wanting Adalind to thoroughly enjoy her birthday night.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could. Nick saw the need in her eyes and finally began to move faster, thrust in harder. He made sure to position over her pubic bone to elicit as much pleasure as was possible. Thier lips tremble against each other as their bodies writhed and sweet moans echoed.

They both cried I love you in the same moment, wave after wave of ecstasy washing over them.

They simply held one another until their breathing returned to normal.

Nick fell to his back and pulled Adalind against his side, she maneuvered onto his chest, to lay directly over his heart.

Just before she drifted to sleep, Adalind heard Nick whisper

"Happy birthday Adalind"

And it really was.


End file.
